Core A: Administrative Core Abstract: The University of Pittsburgh Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (PITT-ADRC) Administrative Core provides the organization and structure for planning and implementation of ADRC core and research activities. The core supervises all PITT-ADRC functions and the Clinical, Data Management & Statistics, Neuropathology, Neurogenetics, Neuroimaging, and Outreach, Recruitment and Education Cores. The Administrative Core monitors PITT-ADRC budgets to ensure fiscal responsibility; organizes the review and funding process for pilot studies, and monitors ADRC research projects, pilot projects and studies utilizing ADRC subjects or resources. This core determines new research directions, including the recruitment of new investigators to work in AD. Establishment of outreach efforts to the medically underserved and minority communities are directed and stimulated by the Core. The Core also oversees participation in multicenter studies, data transfer to NIA databases, tissue and DNA samples to NIA repositories, cross-ADC collaborations, and other national and international initiatives. Through the establishment of a comprehensive communications system including, the Core Leaders, project investigators, and staff will maintain an integrated, coherent and multidisciplinary focus. The goals of the Administrative Core are achieved by the Executive Committee, which is comprised of the Director, Co-Director, Associate Director, Center Administrator, and Core and Project Leaders. It is aided in these tasks by the guidance of the Internal (IAC) and External (EAC) Advisory Committees. The IAC is composed of the Dean of the School of Medicine, Chairs of Neurology and Psychiatry and former Chair of Epidemiology and provides guidance on policy, administration, and scientific direction, as well as ensure that all schools of the Health Sciences and facilities of the University of Pittsburgh provide full cooperation in the execution of ADRC activities. The EAC is comprised of nationally respected researchers and clinicians with expertise in disciplines relevant to AD. They provide scientific critiques of research and operations of the ADRC, as well as recommendations for new initiatives. Since the inception of the PITT-ADRC, the Administrative Core has shaped and coordinated a well- established research infrastructure that has served the local, national, and international scientific community. By continually updating and improving our mechanisms for data and sample distribution the Administrative Core has helped the PITT-ADRC achieve an exemplary record of data sharing and collaboration.